The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is developing a Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard using a physical layer based on globally applicable evolved universal terrestrial radio access (E-UTRA). In release-8 specification of LTE, an LTE base station, referred to as an enhanced Node-B (eNB) or base unit, may use an array of four antennas to receive a signal from a piece of user equipment (UE) or wireless terminal. It is envisioned that improved uplink throughput and spectral efficiency may be obtained once a wireless terminal is equipped with multiple antennas that make it possible to use many multi-antenna transmission schemes. Examples of multi-antenna transmission include transmit diversity, open-loop, and closed-loop with single or multiple transmission layers (streams of data). The choice of an optimal transmission scheme depends on characteristics of the uplink channel including signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), channel rank, channel covariance structure, and other characteristics. These quantities vary between users in the system and over the duration of a data session. The uplink scheme may be determined by the eNB that conveys the scheme to the UE via control signaling, as part of the uplink resource allocation information. eNB may base its decision on the uplink channel observed at the eNB. However, there is a need for the UE to assist the decision making based on some measurements of signals received by the multiple antennas at the UE side.